1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to imaging devices including an imaging sensor such as a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
This kind of imaging device comprises a lens unit having a frame to which a lens is attached and an image sensor which ray of light that has passed the lens should enter. A board member to which the image sensor is adhered and fixed is attached to the frame of the lens unit.
Conventionally, an image sensor 2 is adhered and fixed to a lens-side surface 35 of a board member 3 by an adhesive 7 as shown in FIG. 7, and therefore there is a problem of increase in overall thickness of the image sensor 2 and the board member 3.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 8, there has been proposed to form an aperture 31 for accommodating the image sensor 2 in the board member 3, and adhere and fix the image sensor 2 to the board member 3 with the image sensor 2 accommodated in the aperture 31.
However, the board member 3 including the aperture 31 as shown in FIG. 8 has a decreased strength. Therefore, in a case where a stress is applied to the board member 3 and the image sensor 2, the board member 3 could be transformed, resulting in changing the posture of the image sensor 2 adhered and fixed to the board member 3 with respect to the frame of the lens unit. When the posture of the image sensor 2 changes with respect to the frame of the lens unit, photographing accuracy of the imaging device is reduced.
Also, in order to improve adhesive strength between the image sensor 2 and the board member 3, there has been considered to crush at least a part of an area surrounding the aperture 31 to form an adhesive reservoir 101 in said area as shown in FIG. 9 so that the adhesive 7 easily comes to intervene between the image sensor 2 and the board member 3. However, by crushing the board member 3, padding is generated, and therefore, there is a problem of decrease in surface accuracy of the lens-side surface 35 of the board member 3. When the surface accuracy of the lens-side surface 35 of the board member 3 decreases, the posture of the image sensor 2 changes with respect to the frame of the lens unit, and the photographing accuracy of the imaging device might be reduced.